


Try Again

by w_x_2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/789263">Jarvis' Mistake</a>.</p><p>To say that things have been awkward since Jarvis thought it would be wise to interrupt Bruce at a time in which the control he had over his change into the Hulk was so unstable would be to say that the world was the size of a football.</p><p>Inaccurate. Way out of proportion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

“Jarvis,” Bruce calls with an uncertain tone to his voice.

 

“Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies with his most professional tone, the one that doesn’t show his sentience but instead alludes to him being only a computer to be commanded. After all, he’s caused enough trouble by taking his own initiative.

 

“We need to talk,” Bruce informs as he looks at one of the cameras on his floor.

 

To say that things have been awkward since Jarvis thought it would be wise to interrupt Bruce at a time in which the control he had over his change into the Hulk was so unstable would be to say that the world was the size of a football.

 

Inaccurate. Way out of proportion.

 

“Jarvis,” Bruce says. “We're gonna try this again.” Bruce steps away from his kitchen counter and walks across to bedroom area where he opens the drapes before sitting down on his new bed.

 

“I am not sure what you mean, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis says.

 

“Jarvis, don't play dumb,” Bruce says. “Everyone knows who made you.”

 

“Very well, Dr Banner,” Jarvis chirps. “I will shut down all monitoring devices on your floor so that you can have privacy. When you need me again, you can contact Mr. Stark and he will allow me access once more.”

 

“Jarvis, that's not what I want,” Bruce denies and halts Jarvis mid shutting down the monitoring devices. “I said _we_ , as in you and I are gonna do this together. This time though, it's gonna be a little different.”

 

“Dr. Banner, I must object against that, it would be more conducive if I simply just wasn't aware of what was happening on your floor. That way you can remain in control and we can avoid Mr. Hulk from emerging.”

 

“Jarvis, it wasn’t your calculations that were wrong, they were correct enough, you just didn’t have enough information to make the correct judgement,” Bruce explains and continues before Jarvis can butt in. “This is the way we’re going to do it this time,” Bruce says as he faces the glass doors to the balcony. “You’re gonna put up the monitoring of my vitals up on the glass here,” Bruce says pointing to the sliding doors. “Go on, do it now.”

 

“Dr Banner, I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to cause you any more distress and you don't need a voyeur.”

 

“Jarvis,” Bruce says patiently. “You're sentient,” he enunciates. “And you _are_ the tower. So it's only fair you see, hear and feel what's going on inside.”

 

“Dr. Banner,” Jarvis begins.

 

“Unless someone has kindly asked you not to,” Bruce adds. “Which I haven't,” Bruce reminds. Bruce waits for a beat and then asks, “Now go on, my current vitals please.” He watches a few come up but then says, “Come on Jarvis, all of them.”

 

Jarvis turns back on all his monitoring devices and slowly, one by one, until both glass doors are completely covered, Jarvis puts them up, right down to the percentages of how hard he is and exactly how full his testicles are.

 

“Wowzies,” Bruce exhales in surprise.

 

“Dr.-”

 

“Could you please call me Bruce?” Bruce requests of Jarvis.

 

“I- hum,” Jarvis drags off.

 

“It's shorter that Dr. Banner,” Bruce teases. “Plus, most are on first term basis when they share sexual encounters.”

 

“That's most humans. I am not human.”

 

“You could pass as one,” Bruce says as he scoots back against the headboard. “All you need is a body,” Bruce smiles.

 

“That is not accurate.”

 

“Shh, I'm gonna teach you how not to take things so seriously,” Bruce says with a smile. “Ready?”

 

“I-” Jarvis stops himself. “One moment please.” Bruce only waits for a few seconds before Jarvis says, “Ready.”

 

“Ok,” Bruce agrees. “I'm gonna unbutton my slacks.”

 

“Ok,” Jarvis answers in a rasp.

 

“How is big is your porn repertoire?” Bruce asks.

 

“Well,” Jarvis drawls.

 

“That was a joke, Jarvis,” Bruce smiles again, and then becomes serious once more as he hovers with his hand on the hem of his boxers. “How big a part do you wanna take in this?”

 

Jarvis is quite for a moment and then says in a low tone. “However much you want me to.”

 

“That's kind of you, Jarvis,” Bruce says and then places his hand inside his boxers, stroking himself slowly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It's the truth,” Bruce answers. “But let's make sure you're comfortable too. I can't see _your_ stats, but if yo u want me to stop at any time, tell me.”

 

“Not needed, but yes,” Jarvis agrees.

 

The silence between them stretches on and Bruce hardens as he strokes himself. When he's finally fully hard he says, “Jarvis, you can speak if you want to, you don't have to wait for me to initiate the conversation.”

 

“I'm not sure what to say,” Jarvis answers honestly, and then asks, “What would you like me to say?”

 

“It's just the two of us, Jarvis. Whatever or however as much as you want to,” Bruce replies. “If it helps, it'll make it easier to be more accustomed to your voice when I'm on the edge, fighting for control.”

 

“Any preferred topics?” Jarvis asks.

 

Bruce snorts and looks pointedly at the closest camera. And then adjust his cock inside his boxers flat up to his stomach so that when he takes his hand away the head of his cock is showing. He shuffles off his slacks first and then uses both thumbs to slowly strip back his boxers, cock bouncing up straight when it's almost free.

 

“I guess that was meant to be an indication?” Jarvis asks.

 

“As I said Jarvis, whatever you like is fine,” Bruce assures as he takes his boxers the rest of the way off.

 

“The weather, then,” Jarvis answers in what sounds like a mock-serious tone.

 

“You tease,” Bruce says with a chuckle, as he brings his hands up to run over his chest.

 

Jarvis stays quiet for a moment and then says, “Si-Br-” he begins to correct himself but then stops and clears his throat even though he doesn't have one. “Would you be alright if I gave you instructions on what do with your hands, Bruce?” Jarvis questions in an unsure tone.

 

Bruce tries to stop a moan from emerging in response, but is only successful in delaying it. “ _Yes_ , Jarvis,” Bruce moans and waits patiently with his hands by his sides.

 


End file.
